STAR
by Oh Lana
Summary: Bintang yang sulit kau raih? Bukankah aku yang berharap menjadi bintangmu? / YAOI / OOC / TYPO / ONESHOOT. HUNHAN COUPLE (Main cast) / CHANBAEK COUPLE dan KAISOO COUPLE


_**Kau tidak usah takut gelap..**_

_**Karena ada aku, seorang yang dengan senang hati menjadi bintang di duniamu…**_

_**Kau tidak usah takut gelap..**_

_**Karena ada aku, seorang yang akan menerangimu sampai kapanpun…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Star**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Oneshoot**

**Main Cast : Hunhan**

**Other Cast : Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

"Cepat oper!" teriak Luhan saat berdiri bebas di area pinalti. Tangan Luhan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi supaya Xiumin –Teman satu _team_ Luhan- melihat.

Sekarang Luhan tengah berada di turnamen futsal. Sekolahnya XOXO _high school_ masuk babak final dan sedang melawan _team_ tuan rumah SM _high school_. Turnamen tahuanan antar pelajar tingkat nasional ini dulu di menangkan oleh sekolah Luhan dan dulu juga sekolah Luhan melawan _team_ dari SM _high school_. Luhan sangat ingin memanangkan pelombaan ini sama seperti tahun lalu.

Xiumin yang sedang membawa bola melirik sebentar Luhan yang berada jauh di sebrangnya. Kakinya terangkat bersiap untuk menendang bola ke Luhan.

**HAP…**

Tendangan yang bagus dan langsung di terima baik oleh Luhan. _Team_ lawan mulai mengepung pergerakan Luhan. Rambut Luhan sudah terlihat basah.

"XOXO _HIGH SCHOOL_! PASTI MENANG!"

"SM _HIGH SCHOOL_! PASTI MENANG!"

Ah, jangan lupakan teriakkan-teriakkan penyemangat ini. Lapangan _indoor _ini sangat sesak dengan penonton. Walau lebih banyak _team_ taun rumah tentunya. Kedudukan mereka sekarang sama 1 : 1 sedangkan mereka sekarang berada dalam menit tambahan.

Teriakkan pendukung sekolah Luhan semakin menjadi saat Luhan mengecoh _team _lawan. Sedangkan pendukung _team_ lawan berteriak mengejek –berusaha menghancurkan konsentrasi Luhan-.

Satu orang terlewati…

Dua, tiga orang terlewati…

Luhan fokus dengan gawang dan jangan lupakan kipper dengan tangan terbuka lebarnya itu. Luhan mengangkat kakinya dan..

_**DUGH….**_

_**GOAL…..**_

"_GOAL_!"

Teriak penonton di sana. Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia dan langsung berlari memeluk Xiumin. Xiumin merentangkan tangannya…

_**HAP…**_

Teman satu _team _Luhan juga langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan.

"YEY!" teriak teman satu _team_ Luhan.

Mereka berteriak, melakukan selebrasi dan lain sebagainya. Waktu sudah habis dan bola sudah berada di tengah lapang. Dengan sangat lesu _team_ lawan menendang..

**PRIITTT…**

Peluit panjang berbunyi. _Team_ Luhan langsung berteriak-teriak kegirangan begitu pula dengan penonton –pendukung mereka.

"KITA MENANG LAGI!" teriak Xiumin dengan kencangnya.

_Team_ lawan nampak lesu saat ini. Luhan berhenti dari euporia dan menjauh dari temannya. Ia melihat ke seluruh penjuru lapangan _indoor_ ini , mengamati satu-satu orang di sana. Wajahnya berbinar saat melihat seseorang berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Luhan mendekati Xiumin dan langsung menepuk bahunya. Xiumin menanggok. "Aku pergi sebentar.." pamit Luhan dan langsung pergi.

"Luhan, cepat kembali sebelum piala di bagikan!" teriak Xiumin yang hanya di balas tangan Luhan dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari disatukan –berbentu "o".

.

.

Luhan berlari dan langkahnya berhenti pada satu ruangan di sekolah itu.

_**Dance Room**_

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas di pintu. Tidak ada jendela hanya kaca kotak kecil yang ada di tengah atas pintu dan sialnya Luhan sulit untuk melihat. Luhan menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Terdengar suara musik hip hop dari dalam. Dan Luhan sangat tau ada orang di sana.

Luhan menjauhkan telinganya dan mulai menjinjitkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat ke dalam. Sedikit lagi sampai….

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ah, sial ada yang memergokinya.

Luhan pun langsung berdiri tegak dan membalikkan badannya. Terlihat _namja_ berkulit tan dan seragam sekolah SM _high school._

Luhan mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Dia bingung harus memberi alasan apa.

"Ehm… aku…"

_Namja_ dengan _name tag_ Kim Jongin itu mengamati Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Baju berwarna oranye –warna seragam bola _team_ Luhan- dan rambutnya yang basah. Kalau Jongin tebak pasti dia salah satu pemain dari _team_ lawan.

Tadi memang ia dan sahabatnya sempat melihat sebentar pertandingan futsal di sekolahnya –hanya saat pertambahan waktu- setelah tau _team_nya kalah (saat Luhan membuat _goal_) mereka pun langsung pergi.

"Ehm… aku ingin latihan _dance_.." ucap Luhan ragu dengan tangan yang masih mengaruk kepala dan cengiran aneh di bibirnya.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Latihan _dance_?" tanyanya bingung.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan mengangguk semangat. "Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti sepertinya aku tidak bisa latihan. Jadi…. _Bye~_" pamit Luhan sambil melambai dan langsung berlari.

_Memalukan_! Ucappnya dalam hati.

Jongin menatap bingung ke arah _namja_ berbaju _oranye_ itu. "Dia kan bukan murid sini. Kenapa latihan _dance_ di sini?" tanyanya bingung. Detik kemudian ia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Bodo amat!" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu bertulisan _Dance Room_.

.

.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya _namja_ jangkung, berwajah tampan, telinga yang lebar; Chanyeol. Menggunakan baju olah raga bola dari SM _high school_.

"_Molla_~" ucap _namja_ di sebalahnya. _Namja_ dengan topi berwarna merah, berwajah manis, dan jauh lebih pendek dari Chanyeol; Baekhyun. Dia menggunakan baju seragam SM _high school_.

"Aish.. padahal aku ingin bertukar kaos dengannya._ Hah~_ kenapa dia menang lagi.." ucapnya sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang penuh keringat.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kau ingin bertukar baju dengannya?" tanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hm.._ wae_?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajah ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya."Kau cemburu, _chag_i?" tanyanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

_**PLAK…**_

Geplakan sayang Chanyeol dapat dari _namjachingu_ manisnya ini. Sontak Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan langsung mengelus kepalanya.

"_Appo_…" ringis Chanyeol.

"Salahmu sendiri.." ucap Baekhyun enteng sambil membuka bungkus lolypopnya.

"Apa salahku? Aku benar bukan kau cemburu? Kenapa memukulku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima dan masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Lagian mana mungkin aku cemburu pada Luhan yang notabene nya sahabatku itu. Aku hanya menatapmu tajam karena aku berpikir. Kalau Luhan bertukar baju denganmu baju itu akan menjadi apa? Daster? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau badanmu itu seperti raksasa, _eoh_?"

"_Ya_! Be—"

"Ah ya, kau kan tidak punya otak jadi tidak berpikir.." ucap Baekyun entang sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

Chanyeol yang geram pun langsung memiting leher Baekhyun. "Ya! Kau ini _namjachingu_ yang menyebalkan.."

"_Aigo_… Chanyeol ketiakmu bau!" Baekhyun teriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul Chanyeol.

_Hah~_ mereka berdua ini tidak sadar apa kalau sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Berhentilah "berpelukan" !" seru seseorang di sebelah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat ke sumber suara dan langsung melepaskan pitinganya. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang tajam sambil memasukkan lolypop ke mulutnya.

"Kami tidak berpelukan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot. Baekhyun masih menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun, "Apa?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Kau bau, _giant_." Desis Baekhyun.

"Kau pendek." Balas Chanyeol.

"_Ya_!" saat hendak memukul kepala Chanyeol, Chanyeol keburu menahannya.

"Apa? Kau ingin memukul kepalaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengejek. "Tidak akan sampai, pendek. Mencium pipiku saja kau tidak sampai, merangkulku saja kau sulit ini kau ingin memukul pucuk kepalaku. Jelas! Tidak akan sampai." Ejek Chanyeol.

"_Ya_! Chanyeol lepas!" teriakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Baekhyun menatap ke samping, menatap sahabatnya.

"Luhan bantu aku.." pinta Baekhyun memelas.

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Berhenti 'bermesraan' di sini. Apa kalian tidak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, _eoh_?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengamati sekitar dan benar mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun dan berdiri salah tingkah. Luhan hanya mengeleng-gelangkan kepalanya saat melihat _couple_ gila ini

"Oh ya, Luhan…" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun asik mengemut lolipopnya.

"Hm?"

"Kita tukar baju, yuk…"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di satukan. "_Oke_!"

"Kau harus mentraktirku Luhan~" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Dasar, ada maunya saja sok manis." Gumaman yang bisa di bilang kencang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan lolipopnya dan berkata, "Biarin.. _wekkk_…." Di akhiri dengan _mehrong_.

Luhan tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang kontas di depannya. "Baiklah aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua. Dan Chanyeol… maaf, aku mengalahkanmu lagi.." ucap Luhan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ya, ya, ya… aku tau. _Hah~ _coba kau yang sekolah di sekolahku bukan bocah sok manis ini yang sekolah di sekolahku. Pasti sekolahku akan menang.." tetap saja Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendegarnya pun melototkan matanya -lagi. "Aku bukan bocah! Dan aku lebih tua darimu!" sunggutnya sambil mengacung-acungkan lolipop miliknya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol malah mengambil lolipop itu dan mengemutnya. "_Mianhae, hyung_~" ucapnya dengan suara yang di buat seimut mungkin. Baekyun mendecih dan langsung menggandeng Luhan menjauh.

"Kapan mentraktirku dan Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang memeluk erat lengan Luhan.

"Besak. Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "_Oke_ dengan senang hati. Boleh aku merekomendasikan tempat?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kalau _mall_ dekat rumahku. Sekalian aku mau membeli perlengkapan buat tahun baru." Luhan mengangguk. "Ehm.. Luhan.." panggil Baehyun dan menghentikan jalannya dan otomatis Luhan ikut berhenti. "Lusa tahun baru dan kau…"

Ah, Luhan tau maksud arah bicara Baekhyun. "Aku tau dan aku belum menemukan siapa. _Hah~_ sepertinya tahun baruku akan sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan akhir SMA-ku juga sama. Aku memiliki tidak kekasih…" ucapan Luhan ia buat sesedih mungkin.

"Sudahlah tak apa.." Baekhyun menyemangati Luhan dengan mengelus bahu Luhan.

"Kau sih enak sudah memiliki kekasih sebaik Chanyeol.." Luhan kembali berjalan dan di ikuti Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan ke pinggir panggung karena sebentar lagi pembagian piala kejuaraan.

"Ya~ tak di pungkiri. Walupun dia _namja_ idiot, menyebalkan, dan aneh. Dia tetap baik, tetap _namjachingu_ku, dan tetap menbuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengannya."

Luhan terkikik geli. "Aku yakin kalau Chanyeol mendengar dia pasti tak terkendali lagi hahahaha…" Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa.

Luhan berhenti tertawa dan melihat lurus ke dapan. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan teringat kembali satu peristiwa yang tak mungkin ia lupakan.

_Akankah aku menjadi bintangmu?_

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Luhan sudah siap dengan matel berwarna biru, topi berwarna merah. Penampilannya sudah sangat rapi. Ia membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

**From : Baekhyun**

**To : Luhan**

**Aku dan Chanyeol sudah otw ke rumahmu. Bersiaplah~**

Begitulah pesannya.

Luhan mengantongi ponselnya dan berjalan keluar. "_Eomma_, aku berangkat." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan keluar.

.

_**Di Mall**_

_**.**_

"Ayo kita membeli syal!" Baekhyun menyeret tangan Luhan. Inilah kalau Luhan ikut bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bukan Luhan yang menjadi kambing conge tapi malah Chanyeol yang menjadi kambing conge. -_-"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang menyeretnya ke sebuah toko. Luhan dan Bekhyun nampak tersenyum senang dan tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol tengah tersenyum miris. -_-"

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti dan diikuti oleh Luhan. "SEHUN-_AH_, KYUNGSOO-_AH_!" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada di sebelah Baekhyun pun berkata,"Jangan berteriak! Memalukan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya, "Biarin." Ucapnya dan menyeret Luhan masuk ke toko itu.

Luhan hanya diam terpaku dan saat di tarik Baekhyun pun hanya bisa pasrah.

_Aku bertemu dengannya~ _

"_Hey_, Baekhyun_ie_.." sapa Kyungsoo dengan syal berwarna abu-abu di tangannya. "_hey_, Chanyeol_ie_… dan—"

"Luhan. Namanya Luhan." Potong Baekhyun.

"Hey Luhan-_ssi_…" sapa Kyungsoo.

"Ah ya, Luhan-_ah_. Perkenalkan dia Kyungsoo dan sebelahnya yang tinggi itu Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan teman satu sekolahnya.

"Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku, Kyungsoo atau D.O.."ujarnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Luhan dengan tersenyum pun membalas, "Xi Luham _imnida_. Luhan." Selesai berjabat tangan Luhan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah _namja_ jangkung dengan _poker face_ yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Xi Luhan _imnida_." Ucapnya masih dengan menjulurkan tangannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan berkata. "Sehun _imnida_." Hanya itu. Singkat dan padat. Jangan lupakan kalau dalam!

Sehun tidak membalas jabatan tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sedih dan menggengam tangannya sendiri.

_Apa ini tandanya kau menolakku menjadi bintangmu?_

Luhan duduk dengan memainkan kakinya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku mantel. Di sebelah kanannya terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang memilih-milih syal yang ada. Sesekali ia memakaikan buat Chanyeol dan melihatnya .

_Tumben akur._ Batin Luhan senang.

Dia melihat ke sebelah kiri. Hatinya mencelos sedih saat melihat Kyungsoo yang memakaikan syalnya ke Sehun. Jangan lupakan Sehun yang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Kau tampan." Puji Kyungsoo sambil merapikan rambut Sehun dengan menjinjitkan maksimal tubuhnya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Aku tau.." mereka pun sama-sama tersenyum.

Kyungsoo melepas syalnya. Sehun pun mengganggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang aku yang pilih.." ucap Sehun sambil mengambil syal berwana hitam dan memakaikannya ke Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati dengan detail.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menggeleng. "Jelek!"

Luhan tersenyum miris tapi entah mengapa ia tidak mau mengalihan pandanganya dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya senang melihat senyum dari wajah Sehun. Ia tidak peduli seberapa sakit hatinya yang penting ia melihat Sehun tersenyum.

"Ah, bagus!" ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Luhan melihat syal putih melilit manis di leher Kyungsoo.

_Huh~ dia bisa menjadi bintang yang indah buat Sehun…._

Matanya menatap sedih ke pemandangan di sebelah kirinya.

.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun keluar dari toko itu bersama-sama.

"Aku, Baekhyun dan Luhan akan makan bersama. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol. Luhan mendelik ke arah Chanyeol tapi tidak ada yang sadar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo meminta pertimbangan. Sehun berdengaung sebentar dan mengangguk dengan senyum mempesonanya ke Kyungsoo. "Kami ikut." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tenang, ada Luhan yang mentraktir kita.." ucapan Chanyeol ini jelas membuat Luhan kesal. Dia hanya membawa uang pas-pasan.

"_Ya_! Kau ini. Tanyakan dulu pada Luhan jangan asal mengajak orang lain." Baekhyun yang sadar Luhan kesal langsung mengomeli Chanyeol.

"Hahaha.. tenanglah. Makananku dan Sehun biar Sehun saja yang balas." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Kyungsoo-_ah_, kenapa aku?" tanya yang lebih tinggi tidak terima.

"Hehehe.." hanya di balas cengiran oleh Kyungsoo.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun. "_Arraseo_. Aku yang bayar."

.

_**Di restoram cepat saji..**_

.

Mereka duduk melingkar di mulai dari kanan ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun. Berbagai macam makanan pun tersaji di sana.

Chanyeol mengunyah kentang goreng dan menatap Sehun, "Kau tidak latihan?"

Sehun yang sedang mengunyah hamburgernya itu menelan dan menjawab, "Tidak. Tadi aku dan Boa _noona_ sudah latihan. Ya… walaupun hanya sebentar. Mungkin nanti kami akan latihan lagi." Ucapnya sambil memakan kembali burgernya.

Luhan yang mendengar ada nama orang di kalimat Sehun pun berhenti sebentar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakan kentang gorengnya lagi.

"Kalau Kai pasti sedang latihan." Sekarang Baekhyun yang bicara.

"Tentu saja ia sedang latihan. Dia kan akan tampil dengan _sunbae-sunbae_nya yang sangat terkenal itu." Chanyeol lah yang menjawab dengan semangat.

"Tapi Sehun kan juga berduet dengan _sunbae_ yang terkenal!" sunggut Baekhyun kesal.

"_Aigo~_ mereka bertengkar lagi." Gumam Kyungsoo.

_**Ddddrrrtttt… dddrrrrttt…..**_

Ponsel hitam di meja itu bergetar lama. Sehun melihatnya dan membaca nama yang terpampang di ponselnya. Ia menggeser lampu hijau di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeobosaeyo_.." sapa Sehun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti bertengkar dan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"…"

"_Arraseo_. Saya akan ke sana. Mungkin setengah jam lagi saya sampai, _Noona_." Sehun melihat jamnya sebentar.

"…"

"Ah, kadonya untuk _noona_ saja. Saya tidak butuh."

"…."

"Hahaha itu sudah biasa, _Noona. Arraseo_. Saya tutup dulu. Sampai bertemu di tempat latihan, _Noona. Annyeong_.."

_**PIP**_

Sehun menaruh ponselnya di saku dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pamit dulu. Kyung_ie_, kau ingin ikut denganku apa mereka?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo ikut berdiri.

"_Bye~_" pamit Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Bye~_" balas ketiganya.

"Kado?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu.

"Mungkin dia mendapat kado lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memakan makanannya.

"Oooo… sebegitu terkenalkan dia?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Jelas! Dia dan Kai kan selalu memenangkan kompetisi _dance_ jadi dia jelas sangat terkenal. Sepertinya dia mendapat banyak kado." Jelas Chanyel sambil memakan makanannya lagi.

_Kompetisi dance ya.. hah~ aku jadi ingat saat aku kalah darinya dua tahun yang lalu. Dia dan Kai menang sedangkan aku dan Lay menjadi juara dua.. _Luhan bernostalgia. Mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun yang membuatnya klepek-klepek.

Baekyun menelan makannya dan menambahkan, "Kau jangan kaget kalau melihat banyak _yeoja_ atau bahkan _namja_ yang merebutkannya. Dia sangat terkenal."

Luhan terdiam.

_Huh~ ternyata terlalu banyak bintang di sekitarmu. Aku kira hanya aku saja yang setia menerangimu tapi ternyata…. Banyak yang bersedia. Tapi.. bolehkah aku berharap kalau akulah bintang yang paling bersinar di duniamu…?_

.

.

Malam tahun baru ini Luhan pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia menggunakan baju yang tebal dan berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang di tengah kota Seoul. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang tengah menunjukan pukul 23.00.

Acara demi acara sudah di lewati sejak pukul 21.00. Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun tadi juga terpaksa berjalan jauh (mobil tidak bisa berjalan terlalu banyak orang). Baekhyun dari tadi menempel ke Luhan dan melupakan Chanyeol yang menekuk wajahnya kesal. Luhan sedang terpaku melihat dua orang yang tengah duet dance di atas panggung megah. Di sana tampil Sehun dan Boa (Luhan tau nama Boa dari Chanyeol).

Entah mengapa dadanya kembali sesak saat melihatnya. Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya terihat banyak sekali_ yeoja_ bahkan _namja_ yang mengelu-elukan nama Sehun.

_Mereka bintang yang bertebaran di duniamu…. Peluangku sangat tipis._

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Sehun semakin inters menari dengan Boa (ingin duetnya Sehun sana Boa di lagu only one). Luhan terdiam saat melihat Chanyeol nampak murung. Luhan sadar apa yang membuat Chanyeol begitu.

"Baekk_ie_~" panggil Luhan berbisik.

"Ehm?" dia menatap Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi dengan Chanyeol. Lihat, dia nampak murung." Luhan menunjuk dengan dagunya. Baekhyun melirik sebentar. Benar. Kekasih tampannya itu nampak murung dan melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

Baekhyun kembali melihat Luhan, "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum. "_Gweanchana. Jha~_ ke kekasihmu saja. Aku tau kalian ingin melewati tahun baru berdua."

"Baiklah. Aku nanti akan kembali." Ucap Baekhyun dan mulai mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi entah kemana.

Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. _Huh~_ dia jadi sempat menyesal tidak berusaha dengan serius dan terkesan asal-asalan saat tes masuk sekolah Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya gagal masuk ke sekolah Baekhyun. Beruntunglah ia mendapat jalur undangan dari XOXO _high school_. Sekolah yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan SM _high school_.

.

Luhan mulai bosan melihat penampilan yang ada. Tanganya melihat ke jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul 23.45 KST. Dia mulai mencari kursi untuk duduk. Kakinya pegal sangat.

Luhan pun mendapatkan tempat duduk yah… walaupun jauh dari panggung hiburan. Luhan mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya, mengusap-ucap tangannya –mencari kehangatan. Bibirnya mengepul mengeluarkan asap karena suhu dingin ini.

"Kau bisa kedinginan.."

Luhan terkesiap saat merasa ada yang memakaikan syal di lehernya. Dia melihat syal itu. Matanya terbelalak saat tau syal yang seseorang gunakan untuknya.

_Syal berwarna putih. Mirip seperti yang Sehun kemarin beli. Ah ya pasti tokonya tidak memproduki satu barang._ Luhan tersenyum miris.

Seseorang duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

Luhan dengan pelan melihat siapa orang itu. Dia sangat berharap kalau itu Sehun. Yah, bolehlah berharap.

Luhan terbelalak dengan mata yang membulat tidak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Se-sehun…" panggil Luhan tidak percaya.

"Ya, Luhan…" panggil Sehun balik. Luhan masih diam tak percaya.

_Apakah itu artinya aku mempunyai peluang besar menjadi bintang yang sangat bersinar di hidupmu?_

"Syalnya terlihat cocok denganmu." Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _go-gomawo_. Nanti aku akan mengembalikannya." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk. Ia sangat tau ini syal milik siapa. Pasti ini milik…

"Untukmu."

"Eh?" Luhan sontak menatap Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyum yang sangat mempesona.

Sehun menatap dalam mata Luhan. Tak di pungkiri kalau Sehun seolah tersedot dengan pesona mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Luhan-ah…. Ehm…" Sehun mengelus tengkuknya salah tingkah. Luhan hanya diam dan mengamati Sehun yang nampak aneh. "Sa-sa…" Sehun menelan air liurnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan.. "_Saranghae_."

Luhan melotot tidak percaya –lagi- dengan mulut yang menggangga lebar. Rasanya rahangnya akan copot!

"Luhan-ah… Xi Luhan…" panggil Sehun dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

_Apa ini artinya aku sudah menjadi bintanya? Ah~ jangan terlalu percaya diri. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku. Atau jangan-jangan… ia ingin mempermainkanku?_

Sehun yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan dan..

_**CHU…**_

Sehun mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya dengan tangan yang memegang bahu Luhan. Luhan semakin tidak percaya. Apa benar Sehun menciumnya? Dia masih diam dan tidak membalas Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan sadar saat memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ia ingat Sehun pergi dengan… Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendorong Sehun. Ciuman sepihak itupun terlepas. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa?" ulang Sehun bingung.

"Iya. Kenapa kau menciumku? Kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu padaku? Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku?" tanya Luhan beruntun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Sehun.

Sehun tercekat saat melihat mata Luhan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun yakin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku, _Eoh_? Jangan permainkanku!"

_Tes_… air mata itu lolos dengan cepat.

Sehun yang melihat pun langsung mengusap lembut air mata Luhan. "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Xi Luhan. Sebelumnya maaf kemarin aku bersifat dingin denganmu," Sehun mulai menjelaskan dan menangkupkan tangannya di sisi wajah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan menahan tangisnya. "Saat itu aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana bersikap di hapadanmu. Kau.. Xi Luhan yang terkenal karena pintar menari, pintar beryanyi, pintar bermain bola dan cantik. Aku bingung harus bagaimana bersikap. Kau tau, kau bagaikan bintang yang sulit untuk ku raih."

_Bintang yang sulit kau raih? Bukankah aku yang berharap menjadi bintangmu?_

"Jujur, aku mencintaimu saat aku melihatmu mendaftar di SM _high school_ bersama Baekhyun di situ aku memang tidak mengetahui namamu dan hanya bisa mengamatimu dari jauh."

_Selama itukah ia mencintaiku? Berarti lebih lama Sehun di bandingkan aku._ Batin Luhan.

Luhan semakin menangis. "_Hey_, jangan menangis." Ucap Luhan dan kembali mengusap air mata Luhan. "Saat itu aku sedih karena kau tidak di terima. Dari mana aku tau kalau kau tidak di terima? Aku tau dari Baekhyun karena di tahun itu dia sekelas denganku. Pantas aku tak melihatmu. Dan kau tau… detik itulah aku ingin pindah ke sekolah yang ada dirimu."

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Luhan, dia menatap lurus ke depan dan tersenyum mengejek. "Bukankah aku aneh?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa. Luhan bukannya berhenti menangis malah semakin menangis. "Aku kembali bertanya ke Baekhyun di mana kau sekolah dan saat itu aku tau kau sekolah di XOXO _high school_. Saat itu pulalah aku dan Jongin mendapat undangkan kompetisi _dance_ di sekolahmu. Jelas aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Di situ aku harus menjadi juara dan mengalahkanmu supaya kau mengingatku." Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah tidak menangis tapi masih sesegukkan. "Bukankah menjadi rival berat itu jauh mudah di ingat?" tanyaSehun yang di ikuti anggukan ragu dari Luhan.

_Ya, kau berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Karena saat itu –dua tahun yang lalu- aku berharap menjadi bintang di duniamu…_

"Dan kau tau siapa yang tau tentang perasaan ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggelang lagi. "Yang tau hanya Jongin dan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Kekasih Jongin?" akhirnya Luhan bersuara.

Sehun tesenyum."Jangan-jangan kau berpikir kalau dia kekasihku," Ucapan itu di angguki semangat oleh Luhan. "hahaha.. kau ini.." tawa renyah itu terdengar. Sehun mengacak gemas rambut Luhan. "Dia kemarin memarahiku habis-habisan karena aku bersikap dingin denganmu. Dan aku melakukan ini karena…. Suruhan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mungkin tanpa mereka aku tidak akan berani hehehe.."di akhiri dengan cengiran aneh yang tidak pantas dengan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"_Ne._" ucap Sehun mantap. Sehun kembali menangkupkan tangannya di sisi wajah Luhan. "Aku Oh Sehun, seorang _namja _yang sangat mencintai Xi Luhan. Di tanggal 31 Desember pukul…" Sehun melirik ke jam tangannya, "Pukul 23.58 mememinta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi… maukah kau Xi Luhan menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi bintang di hidupku?"

Luhan kembali memangis dan langsung memeluk Sehun. Dia menangis di pelukan Sehun. "_Ne_. Aku mau. _Nado saranghae_, Oh Sehun. _Jeongmal.. saranghaeyo_, Sehun.." ucapnya jelas dan kencang.

Luhan mengendurkan pelukkannya dan menatap mata Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan seolah meminta ijin, Luhan mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

20 detik sebelum pergantian tahun…

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan…

_CHU~_

Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. Luhan jelas menerima dengan senang hati Luhan mulai membalas lumatan Sehun. Sehun memiringkan wajahnya dan tangannya pun menekan tengkuk Luhan.

10…

9…

8…

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan Sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Sehun mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut Luhan, mengelitiki langit-langit mulut Luhan.

"Eung~" Luhan melenguh keenakan dengan tangan yang meremas rambut Sehun. Tubuh mereka berdekapan erat.

7…

6…

5…

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan menghisap lidah Luhan.

"Emmpphh…" Luhan semakin menjambak rambut Sehun.

4…

3…

Saliva pun mulai menetes di sudut bibir Luhan. Luhan semakin memajamkan matanya.

2…

1..

_**TET…..**_

_**DUAR…**_

Terdengar bunyi terompet dan di barengi dengan kembang api. Tapi itu tidak mengganggu Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka bercium dengan _background_ kembang api dan _effect_ suara terompet.

"Ah, tenyata kalian di sini…"

Mendengar suara yang sangat Luhan kenal –suara Baekhyun-, Luhan mendorong Sehun hingga ciuman panas itu terlepas. Benang saliva terlihat di sana. Sehun mengelap saliva di sudut bibir Luhan dengan tangannya. Luhan tersentak dan menunduk malu.

"Aih, kalian menggangguku. Sungguh!" ucap Sehun pura-pura kesal.

Di sana Baekhyun sedang memeluk lengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengandengan tangan Jongin. Luhan melihat syal yang Jongin kenakan. Syal yang di beli Kyungsoo kemarin bersama Sehun.

Mereka berempat berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mengamati arah pandang Luhan. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Kemarin aku dan Kyungsoo membelikan syal untuk orang yang kita sayangi." Luhan yang mendengar pun menatap Sehun. "Kyungsoo membelikannya untuk Jongin karena ya.. kau tau sendiri badanku dengan Jongin hampir sama begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau dan Kyungsoo. Jongin kemarin tidak bisa mengantar karena sibuk jadi ya.. akulah yang mengantarnya lagian aku ingin membelikannya untukmu."

Luhan tersenyum sangat senang dan memeluk lengan Sehun. Setidaknya di tahun baru ini ia melewatinya dengan sang kekasih…

_Akhirnya aku mendapatmu. Sekarang akulah bintang dalam hidupmu. Akulah cahaya yang akan menerangimu. Akulah bintang yang paling bersinar di bandingkan dengan bintang yang lainnya. Karena akulah bintangmu. Bintang untuk Oh Sehun._

.

.

THE END


End file.
